lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.21 ? (Fragezeichen)
ist die 21. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 46. Episode von Lost. Als Eko ungewöhnliche Träume hat, bittet er Locke, ihn zu dem ? zu führen, das er auf der Karte der Brandschutztür gesehen hat. In der Station müssen die Überlebenden sich darum kümmern, was von den Geschehnissen bereits außerhalb der Station bekannt geworden ist. Außerdem versuchen sie, die Leiden der tödlich verwundeten Libby zu lindern. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf einen Teil von Ekos Zeit als Priester. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|x340px|[[Eko erhält eine Nachricht aus dem Jenseits]] Eko arbeitet unter dem Namen "Vater Tunde" als Priester und sitzt in einem Beichtstuhl. Er nimmt einem Mann die Beichte ab, der behauptet, dass er seine Ehefrau betrogen hat. Im Laufe des Gesprächs stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann einen australischen Pass für Eko gefälscht hat, damit dieser in die USA einreisen kann. Nach der Übergabe des Ausweises vor der Kirche kommt ein Kardinal vorbei und informiert Eko darüber, dass ein Wunder gemeldet wurde: Eine Frau behauptet, dass ihre Tochter ertrunken und einen Tag später wieder auferstanden ist. Sie will, dass die Welt von diesem Wunder erfährt. Eko lehnt es ab, sich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern, weil er der Frau nicht glaubt. Darauf erwidert der Priester: "Gerade deswegen sollen sie es ja tun." Später unterhält Eko sich mit Dr. Ian McVay, der die Autopsie durchgeführt hat. Der Mediziner informiert den skeptischen Eko darüber, dass das Mädchen während der Autopsie wieder lebendig wurde und bietet ihm ein Tonbandprotokoll als Beweis. Als Eko die Frau besucht, die das Wunder gemeldet hat, trifft er auf der Veranda ein vor sich hin starrendes Mädchen. Die Mutter kommt heraus und sagt ihm, dass der Zeitpunkt seines Besuches unpassend ist. Kurz darauf kommt ihr Mann und schickt sie und ihre Tochter ins Haus. Er erzählt Eko, dass der ganze Vorfall nur ein Missverständnis war und dass seine Frau weiß, dass seine eigenen psychischen Dienste nur eine Betrugsmasche sind. Sie ist fanatisch und wollte ihn nur "ärgern". Eko informiert ihn darüber, dass er berichten wird, dass es kein Wunder war. Als er wieder geht, sieht er, dass die Tochter ihn vom Fenster aus anstarrt. Eko steht am Terminal von Oceanic Airlines und hat gerade sein Flugticket abgeholt, als ihn das ertrunkene Mädchen konfrontiert. Zu seinem Ärger und Unglauben erklärt sie ihm, dass sie "zwischen den Welten" von seinem Bruder Yemi kontaktiert wurde. Sie sagt, dass sie weiß, dass Eko kein echter Priester ist, aber dass er trotzdem an sich glauben soll, weil sein Bruder es auch tut. Ekos intensive Reaktion führt dazu, dass Libby das Gespräch mithört und die beiden fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Eko weist sie ab und geht davon. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|right|250px|[[Ana-Lucia in der Vision.]] Eko ist am Strand damit beschäftigt, Holz für den Bau seiner Kirche zu hacken. Ana-Lucia kommt zu ihm und fragt ihn, was er baut. Eko erklärt ihr sein Vorhaben und behauptet, dass ihm die Idee dazu in einem Traum gekommen ist. Ana-Lucia antwortet: "Ein Traum so wie dieser?" Eko fällt auf, dass Ana-Lucia aus dem Mund und aus einer Bauchwunde blutet und sie sagt ihm, dass er Locke helfen muss. Daraufhin findet Eko sich in der Schwan-Station wieder, in der sein toter Bruder Yemi am Computer sitzt. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass Locke "seinen Weg verlassen" hat und dass Eko sich von Locke zu dem Fragezeichen führen lassen muss. Außerdem soll Eko seine Axt mitnehmen. Daraufhin beginnt der Raum zu beben und auf dem Countdownzähler erscheinen die schwarzroten Felder, aber statt Hieroglyphen sind darauf Fragezeichen abgebildet. Auch die gesamte Tastatur des Computers besteht aus Fragezeichen. Eko wacht heftig atmend auf, wodurch auch Charlie geweckt wird, der in der Nähe geschlafen hat und fragt "Alles klar mit dir?" Eko erwidert, dass er John suchen muss. Locke, Sawyer, Jack und Kate sind auf dem Rückweg zur Station, als Michael taumelnd herauskommt und erzählt, dass er von einer ihm unbekannten Person angeschossen wurde. Eko kommt dazu und bietet der Gruppe seine Hilfe an. Kate überprüft Ana-Lucias Puls, aber sie ist bereits tot. Plötzlich regt Libby sich wieder und hustet Blut aus, worauf Jack zu ihr eilt um sie zu behandeln, aber sie geht schnell wieder in einen Schockzustand über. Sorgen breiten sich auf Michaels Gesicht aus, weil Libby enthüllen kann, dass er der Schütze war, falls sie überleben sollte. Jack besteht darauf, dass die Gruppe "Henrys" Spuren sucht, weil er laut Michaels Aussage erst vor einer halben Stunde geflohen ist. Sawyer besteht jedoch darauf, dass Jack in der Station bleibt und sich um Libby kümmert. thumb|left|250px|[[Lockes Karte.]] Eko schlägt vor, dass er zusammen mit Locke versucht, "Henry" aufzuspüren. Die beiden brechen zusammen auf, aber Eko führt Locke über eine zufällige Route und unternimmt keinen Versuch, eine eventuelle Spur von "Henry" zu finden. Locke ist wütend und will wieder zur Station zurückkehren. Eko bittet ihn darum, ihn zum Fragezeichen zu führen. Locke weigert sich jedoch und Eko verpasst ihm eine Kopfnuss um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Als Locke wieder zu sich kommt, begründet Eko seinen Angriff damit, dass Locke Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat. Im Lauf der Unterhaltung holt Locke seine Zeichnung hervor, die er von der Karte auf der Brandschutztür angefertigt hat, und zeigt Eko das Fragezeichen in der Mitte. Eko erklärt ihm, dass ihm Ana-Lucia im Traum erschienen ist und ihm aufgetragen hat, sich von Locke dorthin führen zu lassen. Locke reagiert jedoch skeptisch, worauf Eko ihn fragt, ob er noch nie einem Traum gefolgt ist. Auf ihrem Weg diskutieren Locke und Eko über die Bedeutung der Symbole auf der Karte, als Eko auf eine Marienstatue tritt. Die beiden haben das verbrannte Flugzeug der Heroinschmuggler erreicht. Eko fragt, wodurch das Flugzeug gefallen ist, worauf Locke ihm erklärt, dass Boone den Sturz verursacht hat. Er fügt spöttisch hinzu, dass Boone "ein Opfer war, das die Insel verlangt hat". Die beiden beschließen, ein Lager zu errichten, um "auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten". thumb|250px|left|[[Das ? (Perle von außen)|Das Fragezeichen.]] In der Station fragt Michael, ob Libby irgend etwas gesagt hat, aber Jack sagt, dass sie bewusstlos ist und Schmerzen hat. Er wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu, der daraufhin erklärt, dass er keine weiteren Medikamente mehr hat. Jack macht deutlich, dass es ihm um das Heroin geht, dass sich noch in Sawyers Lager befindet. Außerdem will Jack, dass Kate ihn begleitet, um herauszufinden, wo sich dieses Lager befindet. Damit steht Sawyer vor der Entscheidung, den Standort seines Lagers preiszugeben oder Libby leiden zu lassen. Sawyer willigt ein und führt Kate zu seinem eigenen Zelt. Kate findet zu ihrer Überraschung heraus, dass Sawyer seine gesamten Besitztümer unter seinem Zelt versteckt hat. Als sie wieder zurückgehen wollen, kommt Hurley vorbei und fragt sie, ob sie Libby gesehen haben. In einem Traum erscheint Yemi vor Eko und weist ihn an, eine Klippe hinaufzuklettern. Oben angekommen sitzt Yemi in einem Rollstuhl und sagt Eko, dass er Locke wecken soll. Daraufhin verliert Eko den Halt und fällt herunter. Locke wacht auf und beschreibt Eko seinen Traum, worauf dieser ihm erklärt, dass der Priester, den er gesehen hat, sein Bruder Yemi war. Locke sagt, dass Yemi wollte, dass er ihm folgt. Er sieht sich die Klippe aus seinem Traum an und Eko begibt sich sofort daran, hinaufzuklettern. Auf halber Höhe hat er jedoch Schwierigkeiten, was Locke nervös macht, aber schließlich schafft Eko es doch, oben anzukommen. Locke fragt, ob er etwas gefunden hat, aber Eko verneint. Als er sich jedoch wieder zu Locke umdreht, sieht er ein großes Fragezeichen im Boden, an dessen Punkt sich das Flugzeugwrack befindet. thumb|right|250px|Im Inneren der Station. thumb|left|250px|Die Videoüberwachung. Wieder unten angekommen probiert Eko die Erde und findet heraus, dass sie mit Salz behandelt wurde, damit das Fragezeichen nicht zuwächst. Er fängt an, den Boden mit seiner Axt zu bearbeiten und findet eine weitere Luke unter dem Flugzeug. Die beiden öffnen und betreten die Station, die scheinbar mit Strom versorgt wird. In dem Raum befinden sich mehrere Tische mit verstellbaren Vergrößerungsgläsern und auf einem der Tische liegen die Reste einer Zigarette. Außerdem sind an einer Wand mehrere Monitore montiert, von denen jedoch nur einer ein Bild zeigt, als Locke sie aktiviert. Auf diesem Monitor wird eine Echtzeitvideoübertragung aus der Schwan-Station dargestellt und man sieht Jack an der Kamera vorbeigehen. In einem Loch in der Decke über sich bemerkt Locke eine weitere Kamera, die auf ihn selbst gerichtet ist. Danach begibt er sich zu einem Rohrpostsystem, dessen Funktionstüchtigkeit er mit Hilfe seiner Kartenskizze überprüft. thumb|left|250px|[[Perlen-Orientierungsfilm|Der Orientierungsfilm.]] An einem Computerterminal sieht Locke den Befehl ">: PRINT LOG? Y/N". Locke drückt die Y-Taste und die Geräusche eines Nadeldruckers sind zu hören, als das Protokoll gedruckt wird. Eko findet währenddessen einen weiteren Orientierungsfilm in Form eines U-Matic Videos. Das Video wird wie der Orienterungsfilm der Schwan-Station von Dr. Marvin Candle moderiert, allerdings nennt er sich dieses Mal Dr. Mark Wickmund. thumb|250px|right|[[Sawyer tröstet Kate.]] In dem Video wird erklärt, dass die Station den Namen "Die Perle" trägt und die fünfte Station ist. Ihre Bewohner sollen die anderen Stationen überwachen und protokollieren, wie die dortigen Subjekte Handlungen ausführen, von denen sie glauben, dass sie von großer Wichtigkeit sind. Locke scheint dadurch desillusioniert von der Eingabe der Zahlen zu sein, während Ekos Glaube daran verstärkt wurde. Als sie die Station verlassen, nehmen sie den Protokollausdruck mit. In der Schwan-Station verabschiedet Hurley sich von Libby und entschuldigt sich bei ihr dafür, dass er die Decken vergessen hat. Jack hat es nicht geschafft, ihr Leben zu retten. Ihr letztes Wort ist "Michael...", was Jack jedoch als Zeichen der Sorge und nicht als Warnung interpretiert. Als Jack versucht, sie zu beruhigen, scheint sie in Panik zu geraten. Während Sawyer die weinende Kate tröstet, kehren Locke und Eko ins Lager zurück. Michael starrt von der Waffenkammer aus den Schwancomputer an, während der Alarm ertönt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * "Dr. Marvin Candle" (François Chau) aus dem Orientierungsfilm der Schwan-Station nennt sich "Dr. Mark Wickmund" im Orientierungsfilm der Perlen-Station. Außerdem ist sein linker Arm keine Prothese mehr. Dadurch wird suggeriert, dass Orientierungsvideo der Perlen-Station vor dem der Schwan-Station entstanden ist. * Eko wird als "Vater Tunde" angesprochen, allerdings wird nicht bestätigt, dass es sich dabei um seinen echten Nachnamen handelt. * In dieser Episode wird die Schwan-Station erstmals von den Überlebenden als "der Schwan" bezeichnet, als Eko mit Locke die Kartenskizze bespricht. * In einem offiziellen Lost Podcast hat Damon Lindelof erklärt, dass die Zigarette immer noch gebrannt hat, als Eko und Locke die Station betreten haben. Produktion * Claire, Jin, Sun und Sayid kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * In der englischen Ausstrahlung wurde in einem Werbeblock die Werbung der fiktiven Hanso Foundation zwischen den regulären Werbeclips gezeigt. Dabei wurde die Internetseite subLYMONAL.com beworben, die Teil der Lost Experience war. Sowohl die Webseite als auch die Werbung selbst gehörten dabei zu einer Werbekampagne von Sprite (In der Werbung war der Copyright-Schriftzug "Paid for by Sprite" ("Von Sprite bezahlt") sichtbar). * Zu Beginn der 2. Staffel wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Regisseur Darren Aronofsky bei einer kommenden Episode dieser Staffel Regie führen sollte. Mit ihren surrealen Elementen und Traumsequenzen wurde diese Episode so geschrieben, dass sie perfekt zu Aronofskys unverwechselbarem hypnotischen Stil passt. Damon Lindelof hat den Titel der Episode als Hommage an Aronofskys Film "π" (Pi) gewählt. Später ist Aronofskys jedoch wieder ausgestiegen, weil er Vater geworden ist. * In einer Szene in der Perle betätigt Locke einen Lichtschalter. Die Hand, die dabei in einer Nahaufnahme zu sehen ist, ist die von Damon Lindelof. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Während Hurley über Libbys totem Körper weint, sieht man, wie sich ihre Brust hebt und senkt. ** Eine mögliche Erklärung ist die, dass Hurley das Bett bewegt. * Die vorherige Episode endete mitten am Tag. Diese Episode knüpft unmittelbar an die Handlungen an, beginnt aber mitten in der Nacht. * Während Eko in seiner Rückblende das Wunder untersucht und das Mädchen zu Hause besuchen will, sieht man anhand von Gesichtsmerkmalen und Schatten, dass ein Bild von Eko gespiegelt wurde, während die Mutter ihre Tochter ins Haus bringt. Als Eko sich kurz danach mit dem Vater unterhält, ist das Bild wieder normal. * Als Sawyer sich der verletzten Libby nähert, sieht man, dass ihr Mund und ihre linke Wange blutig sind. In einer kurz darauffolgenden Nahaufnahme ist ihr Mund wieder sauber und es ist gar kein Blut im Gesicht. * Auf einem Zettel im Büro von Dr. Ian McVay steht "Hawaii". ** Möglicherweise ein Zettel der von einem Block stammt, den er von einem Hawaii-Urlaub mitgenommen hat, oder von jemanden als Geschenk bekommen hat. Wiederkehrende Themen * Eko arbeitet in der Rückblende als Priester. * Bei dem Wunder, das Eko untersuchen soll, handelt es sich um ein Mädchen, dass ertrunken und wiederauferstanden ist. * Der Vater des Mädchens, Richard Malkin, ist der Wahrsager, den Claire während ihrer Schwangerschaft besucht hat. * Richard Malkin gibt Eko gegenüber zu, dass seine psychischen Dienstleistungen nur Betrug sind. * Charlotte Malkin behauptet, dass sie "zwischen den Welten" von Ekos totem Bruder Yemi kontaktiert wurde, und dass sie Eko sagen soll, dass sein Bruder ihm noch vertraut und ihn für einen "guten Menschen" hält. * Eko und Locke haben Träume, die sie zur Perlen-Station führen. In diesen Träumen werden sie von Yemi kontaktiert und Eko wird sehr präzise über Ereignisse informiert, die er nicht wissen konnte, wie zum Beispiel, dass Ana-Lucia erschossen wurde. * Sawyer nennt Locke "Meister Hinkefuß". ** In der englischen Fassung nennt er ihn "Gimpy McCrutch". Dabei handelt es sich nicht um eine kulturelle Referenz sondern um einen ausgedachten Spitznamen. "Gimp" ist ein umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck für eine Person mit einer Gehbehinderung. * Während Hurley, Jack, Kate und Sawyer an Libbys Bett warten, ist der Countdown bei 88:00. * Libby fragt am Flughafen, ob bei Eko und Charlotte alles in Ordnung ist, als Eko wütend wird. * Eko benutzt die Verfolgung von "Henry" als Vorwand, um Locke zu isolieren und auf das Fragezeichen anzusprechen. Szenen in Ekos Traum * Überlebende der Hecksektion am Strand kurz nach dem Absturz. * Der Rauch nähert sich Eko aus dem Dschungel. * Ein Körper mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser. (Wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Passagier aus der Hecksektion) * Ein goldenes Kreuz an einer Kette, im Dreck liegend. * Eine Prozession die durch den Dschungel zieht. Die Person am Ende der Reihe zieht einen Teddybär an einer Leine hinter sich her. Es sind nur die unbekleideten Füße der Gruppe zu sehen. * Flammen. * Jin mit verbundenen Augen. * Marienstatuen in Nigeria. * Charlie und Eko vor dem brennenden Flugzeugwrack. * Yemi in seiner Kirche. * Flammen vor dem Logo der Pfeil-Station. * Eko hält eine Bibel in der Hand. * Ekos bearbeiteter Stock * Ekos Hand am Kiefer von Goldies Leiche. * Nahaufnahme von Locke, der einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck hat. * Dunkle Aufnahme von Eko mit dem Rauch im Vordergrund. Yemis Gesicht ist in dem Rauch zu sehen. * Yemis Körper, als seine Jacke geöffnet und das Kreuz, das er trägt, zum Vorschein gebracht wird. * Ein startendes Flugzeug. * Soldaten in einem Lastwagen, die das Flugzeug verfolgen. * Yemi schreit, als er erschossen wird. * Dr. Marvin Candle aus dem Schwan-Orientierungsfilm. * Das Logo der Schwan-Station. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Sawyer nennt "Henry" "der Künstler früher bekannt als Henry Gale". Das ist ein Bezug auf den amerikanischen Musiker Prince, der in seiner Laufbahn viele verschiedene Pseudonyme benutzt hat, unter anderem auch "The artist formerly known as Prince" ("Der Künstler früher bekannt als Prince"). Literarische Methoden Vorahnungen * In einem Traum erfährt Eko von einer toten Person (Yemi), dass er Locke retten muss. Als Eko und Locke das abgestürzte Flugzeug erreichen, beschließt Eko, dass sie dort auf "weitere Anweisungen" warten. In der dritten Staffel erfährt Locke in einer Vision von einer toten Person (Boone), dass er Eko retten muss. Der englische Titel dieser Episode ist "Further Instructions" ("Weitere Anweisungen"). Querverweise * Richard Malkin, der Vater des ertrunkenen Mädchens ist der Wahrsager bei dem Claire war. * Nachdem Eko und Locke sich das Orientierungsvideo der Perlen-Station angesehen haben, fragt Eko, ob Locke es noch einmal sehen möchte. Nachdem Locke zum ersten Mal das Orientierungsvideo der Schwan-Station gesehen hat, wollte er es direkt im Anschluss noch einmal sehen. * Während Eko die Klippen hochklettert, muss John aufgrund seiner Beinverletztung ungeduldig am Boden warten und kann nur zusehen. Als Boone zuvor die selben Klippen zur Beechcraft hochkletterte, musste John ebenfalls aufgrund der temporär zurückgekehrten Lähmung seiner Beine ungeduldig am Boden warten und hilflos dem tödlichen Sturz von Boone zusehen. Offene Fragen * Hat Richard Malkin damals auch Claire belogen? * Von wem stammt die Zigarette in der Perlen-Station? * Handelt es sich bei Dr. Mark Wickmund um Dr. Marvin Candle und wenn ja, warum verwendet er einen anderen Namen? * Von wo aus wird die Perlen-Station überwacht? * Wohin führt die Rohrpost? en:? (episode) es:? (episodio) fr:2x21 pl:? (odcinek) pt:? (Episódio) ru:? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2